


Believe in Caterpie

by SamoShampioni



Series: Believe in Caterpie [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, malmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Eurovision story in which Bonnie Tyler becomes a Pokemon trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Caterpie

When Bonnie woke up that morning the first thing she did was rush over to her letterbox. Letters covered the floor underneath. It seemed she had a lot of mail today. Tossing the junk mail aside, she reached to the bottom of the pile. She was looking for a very special delivery.  
"Yes!" she yelled as she spotted the golden envelope with a pokeball symbol on it. That was what she had been waiting for all week. Her Pokemon license. To legally become a pokemon trainer you had to send off for a license and see if you get approved by the government. Now, having received her license in the mail she could now go to the lab of Professor Christer Björkman and receive her first ever Pokemon. Björkman was a true expert in all things Pokemon, and he had kindly promised to give everyone who lived in the village their first Pokemon for free. He was aiming to get their sleepy little village up in the pokemon rankings and maybe even make it a member of the top 5 cities for Pokemon training in the world. She was determined to help get the village into these rankings. Bonnie Tyler, Pokemon master. It had a nice ring to it, she had to admit.  
"Finally! I'm really going to be a Pokemon trainer!" She had seen all the cool Pokemon trainers on TV. Loreen and Lena were the top two Pokemon trainers in the world, and everyone was aiming to be just like them. But their hold was fading fast, newcomers Ell and Nikki had even beaten them in a battle and become superstars literally overnight. Bonnie smiled to herself. She hoped that she too could beat the champions in a Pokemon battle. The Pokemon Battle Championship was the most watched television contest on TV of all time, and now that she was about to get a Pokemon, she could perhaps beat them one day and become the most famous pokemon trainer of all time. Well, if not, she could always dream.  
\---  
She was thinking about which of the three starter pokemon she should choose as she walked over to Björkman's lab. It was the most important decision that any Pokemon trainer ever makes. She stepped inside and saw the Swedish scientist hard at work researching Pokemon. But there didn't seen to be any Pokemon in the lab currently.  
"Oh," Christer looked up from his work, "Bonnie! So I heard you got your pokemon license? Congratulations!"  
"Yes I did," Bonnie beamed, "And I was wondering if I could get my first ever Pokemon from your lab."  
"Oh. I don't have any more pokemon at the moment," Professor Björkman stated sadly, looking at the empty table where many pokeballs had once been before, "We have had an influx of new trainers recently, and they have taken all of my pokemon that I had."  
"Oh no!" Bonnie said. She hadn't considered what she would do if there were no pokemon in the Swedish scientists' lab. "What should I do now then?"  
"Well, my assistant Petra is out currently at Route 2 doing research. Maybe she could catch a pokemon for you? There's plenty of Pokemon there. In any case, meet me back here afterwards. When you have a Pokemon I have something to give you. I think you'll like it."  
"Uh... ok," Bonnie said, leaving the lab.  
\---  
She stepped outside, ready to go to Route 2.  
"Hahahaha, you haven't even got your first Pokemon yet, have you?" an Irish voice laughed. She turned to see a guy standing there, with a Charmander.  
"So, you're the one who took the last Pokemon," Bonnie said, "Just who are you, anyway?"  
"Yup. The name's Ryan. Ryan Dolan. And maybe if you hadn't been so late you'd have a Pokemon too. You were just too slow! Anyway, I don't have time to be talking with you, you're weak, small fry. I'm on my way to become a world famous Pokemon master and the strongest trainer of all time."  
"You'll see, when I get a Pokemon I'm going to become the strongest trainer in all the land, and I'll beat you to prove it!"  
"Ahahahahahahahahaha, oh goodness, you do make me laugh," by this point the Charmander was laughing too.  
"Char char char!"  
"Get out of here, and take that overgrown lizard with you," Bonnie said.  
"Hahahahaha, at least I have a Pokemon! Unlike you."  
And with that the Irishman and his Pokemon walked off.  
"The cheek of that!" Bonnie seethed, "How flamin' rude!"  
\---  
Bonnie walked on the path to get to Route 2, being careful to avoid the long grass on the way. After all, wild Pokemon live in the tall grass and she didn't have her own Pokemon to protect her. Not yet, anyway. It was then she came across a woman with a clipboard writing something.  
"Petra? Petra is that you?!"  
"Oh! Bonnie!" Petra turned around, "I guess Björkman sent you here? What's happened? Did he run out of Pokemon again?"  
"He did indeed," Bonnie replied, "Apparently there's been a lot of new Pokemon trainers lately. He said you could help me by catching me my first Pokemon."  
"I dunno, Bonnie, seems like there's only Caterpies in this forest for miles."  
"Well, it's a start isn't it?" Bonnie asked, "And what's wrong with Caterpie anyway?"  
"Well, nothing at all is wrong with Caterpie, and bug pokemon have always been my favourite. But you know, insect Pokemon are looked down about by the elitist Pokemon community."  
"Snobs," Bonnie muttered, "What have bug Pokemon ever done to them?"  
"Ah, so you're fine with it. I had a few would-be trainers in who left after I told them there was only caterpies here."  
"Well, that's their loss."  
"Haha, I can tell already that you will be a good trainer. You truly love all Pokemon."  
Petra got a pokeball out of her pocket. A caterpie was nearby, too distracted by the flowers all around it to notice it was being watched.  
"Not even sure if I need to weaken it," Petra said, tossing the pokeball over to the caterpie. A white light filled the forest and when it faded the caterpie was captured and Petra went to collect it.  
"Well, here you go," Petra gave the pokeball to Bonnie, "You can let it out if you like."  
"Ok," Bonnie said, opening the pokeball and the caterpie was released next to her. It looked up at its new trainer with its big bug eyes. She was happy with her new Pokemon. Right now of course she only had a Caterpie, but Bonnie wanted to go all the way in Pokemon training. It was going to be a tough journey to get all the gym badges and become the strongest Pokemon trainer in the land, but Bonnie was determined that she could do it, after all, how hard could it be? The caterpie standing beside her grinned. They were both determined to get there.  
"I think you should probably return to the lab right now," Petra smiled, "Professor Björkman has invented quite an amazing device that all new Pokemon trainers should have."  
And with that the two of them made their way back to the village, and back to the lab.  
"Ah Bonnie!" Björkman said, looking up from his research, "You're back!"  
"You were right Christer!" Bonnie said, "Petra got me a pokemon!"  
"Great! So what did you get?" Björkman looked down, "Oh, a caterpie! Good choice! Well, there ain't so much of a choice on Route 2 anyway. Hang on a minute, I've got something to show you. Don't go anywhere, this is very important!"  
And with that the Swedish scientist started to look in the cupboard for something.  
"Here, take this," said Björkman, and he got out a strange red device, "This is a PokeDex, I invented it myself! It records data on Pokemon you see or catch. It'll help you a lot, and help me too in my research. Keep it safe and good luck on your journey!"  
"Thanks Christer!" Bonnie smiled.  
"Also, take these," Christer handed Bonnie some Pokeballs, "Well then, now you've got everything you need to be on your way!"  
"Thanks again! I promise that next time you see us we'll be world famous Pokemon trainers!"  
"Caterpie!" the Caterpie said as they two of them left the lab.  
\---  
And there was that Irish voice again.  
"Seriously? A caterpie?! How pathetic! Ahahahahaha!"  
"Cater...pie..." the Caterpie said sadly.  
"Hey!" Bonnie yelled, "You leave my caterpie alone you jerk!"  
"No way," Ryan laughed, "You're never going to get anywhere with that little worm! It's seriously pathetic! And you have the nerve to bash my Charmander!"  
And with that Professor Björkman came and stood in the doorway.  
"Hey, back off," the Swede said angrily, "Unless you want your Pokemon license revoked. Remember that is technically my charmander, if you don't want me to take it back I suggest you leave immediately."  
"Grrr... we'll meet again," Ryan hissed, "And then you're caterpie will be toasted! Ahahahaha!"  
"Char char char!"  
And with that they both ran off into the nearby forest.  
"Ignore them," Björkman said, "When you're a world famous Pokemon trainer, his opinion won't matter. His opinion doesn't matter even now."  
"You really think I'll be a world famous Pokemon trainer?"  
"I know it Bonnie, you have the potential that I rarely see in new candidates these days. And of course the modesty that Ryan doesn't have."  
"Well thanks, for believing in me," Bonnie said, "We won't let you down, will we, Caterpie?"  
"Cater! Caterpie!"  
"Great, I know you'll do this village proud."  
Bonnie hoped Christer was right, she really did want to make the village proud of her, but becoming a Pokemon master was a long way off.  
'But still, every journey has to start somewhere,' she thought, 'And this is only the beginning of mine.'


End file.
